Lima Belas
by pindanglicious
Summary: "Sepuluh tambah lima sama dengan lima belas. Happy anniv sebulanan ya senpie sayang "—dan nyaris semua pemain tim Seirin tersedak biji cabe saat mendengar suara Takao dari ponsel Izuki.


"Sepuluh tambah lima sama dengan lima belas. Happy anniv sebulanan ya _senpie _sayang~"—dan nyaris semua pemain tim Seirin tersedak biji cabe saat mendengar suara Takao dari ponsel Izuki.

.

.

.

**Lima Belas**

**disclaimer:****  
****Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi****  
****Fanfiction and Its Cover © pindanglicious****  
****I don't take any profit by making this**

**warn: ALAY/non-baku, percakapan sehari-hari/homo/BL/shou-ai/crack/garing/nista/etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Minggu adalah saat yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu di toko buku.

Begitu kata hati Izuki Shun yang memang dari awal, sudah menjabat gelar _The Oldest Jomblo of Seirin_. Di saat muda-mudi lain _hangout _ke bioskop bareng doi, kekasih dan pujaan hati, dia lebih memilih melarikan diri ke Graomedia yang berdiri dekat rumah. Tempat nongkrong favoritnya nomor satu. _Simply_ karena di sana, ada banyak rak berisi buku humor keluaran pelawak terkenal. Dia hanya perlu berjalan kaki selama sepuluh menit untuk mencapai lawang nirwana.

Sendiri? Iya, sendiri. Tidak ada yang mau menemani, karena mereka tak sudi berjalan-jalan bersama lawakan garing Izuki. _Forever alone_.

_Basketball player _unggulan tim Seirin itu sudah mengirim pesan singkat melalui ponselnya kepada Hyuuga sebagai ajakan _kencan_, tapi yang bersangkutan menolak dengan sebab masih harus berkutat dengan berbagai urusan.

Orang kedua yang dimintanya untuk menemani adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Namun naas nasib sang pemilik mata elang, karena laki-laki mungil itu pun menolak dengan alasan menohok ulu hati; _**maaf senpai, Okaa-san bilang aku tak boleh dekat-dekat dengan orang garing**_.

Izuki hanya bisa tersenyum manis, tetapi hati rapuhnya tetap menangis. Ya Tuhan, uang di dompetnya bulan ini saja sudah terkikis, masa harus mendapat siksaan bengis?

"Gak apa-apa, hidup itu gak selalu di atas, hidup itu jalan kayak roda. Iya, roda malem yang biasanya dilaksanain sama satpam—" Lelaki itu berkomat-kamit menghibur diri _with his another crispy pun_. Melawak untuk memenuhi hasrat duniawinya sendiri. Tidak haram dan tidak ada ancaman masuk ke jurang jahanam, kok.

Lucu itu relatif, percayalah.

Pebasket yang memiliki tinggi 174 sentimeter itu agak kesal sepanjang petualangan. Berjalan dari rumah ke toko buku memang dekat, tak perlu bertanya pada Dora _The Explorer_ untuk mengeluarkan petanya dari dalam ransel ajaib. Tapi apalah artinya jalan tanpa gebetan. Sesak rasanya saat dia melihat ke sekeliling, pasangan normal sampai yang maho sekali pun asyik gombal-gombalan. (Tapi tak apa, Izuki lebih kesal kalau sedang browsing sesuatu, sudah mengorbankan waktu demi menunggu loading lama, yang keluar malah _internet positif_. Kampret.)

"Oke, nyampe," ujarnya lagi, bermonolog.

Izuki kembali melangkahkan kaki yang sempat terhenti sejenak. Dengan santai dan PDnya remaja berusia 17 tahun itu berjalan dengan gaya _cool _ke depan pintu, lalu menarik _handle-_nya.

Namun sekali lagi, zodiaknya hari ini mungkin sedang kena sial. _Or probably he doesn't bring his lucky item_. (Tunggu, Izuki tak pernah—bahkan tak sudi—menonton tayangan Oha Asa!) Pintunya tetap tidak bisa dibuka, padahal sudah ditarik lumayan kencang. Laki-laki itu mencoba untuk tidak panik, dan menarik pintu kaca biadab itu untuk kedua kalinya dengan badan gemetar.

Dari dalam toko buku, seorang wanita berkedip heran sambil memerhatikan gerak-gerik Izuki Shun.

"Mas, ngebukanya didorong ya bukan ditarik," tegur sang dara yang diketahuinya sebagai penjaga kasir.

Izuki Shun tengsin di tempat. Nangis bombay. Saking jonesnya, dia sampai lupa cara membuka pintu Graomedia.

.

.

.

'Bruk bruk bruk'

Sang pebasket tim SMA Seirin bernomor _jersey _5 itu tengah sibuk menimbrug beberapa buku _"The Anthology of Puns" _ke keranjang belanja. Ada variasi volume yang terpajang di sana, dan Izuki ingin meraup semuanya—tapi karena dompetnya kering, dia terpaksa harus mengambil satu sampai tiga seri. Sesekali Izuki memandangi _cover_ dengan tatapan intimidasi, karena kalau sudah masuk ke urusan _judgement_, dia adalah orang yang paling senang mengkritisi.

Dia tak mau tertipu dengan _cover _buku. Sia-sia kalau penampilan luar _fabulous _tapi isi sedekil daki Aomine. Duit hasil ngepetnya selama ini akan terbuang sia-sia, jatuh ke tangan oknum-oknum durjana yang menipu pelanggannya. Makanya, Izuki menuntut dirinya agar selalu pandai menggunakan _Eagle Eyes_, salah satunya untuk menganalisis isi buku yang hendak dibeli. _See_? Tak perlu berangan memiliki _sharingan _atau _byakugan_, Izuki sudah punya mata spesial sendiri.

Detik berikutnya lelaki itu mendelik. Mata elang miliknya sudah men-_discover _isi picisan buku tersebut. _'Benar, 'kan, kalau ngenilai buku itu jangan dari cover dulu,' _batinnya sesinis ibu kos yang dilanda PMS.

Dia kembali berjalan di sepanjang jajaran etalase buku humor, permainan kata, lawakan ini, dan lawakan itu. Izuki selalu selektif untuk mengkonsumsi barang-barang yang hendak dibeli. Izuki masih sopan, dia tak akan merobek plastik buku, lalu diam-diam membaca isinya dan dikembalikan dengan cara yang tak bertanggungjawab. Tidak. Dia punya mata elang yang memudahkannya buat melihat gambaran dari isi buku tersebut tanpa harus merobek plastik pembungkus.

_Keep polite, Izuki! YOLO!_

"Hn?"

Hentak kakinya yang terlapis sendal jepit terhenti. Mata sipit Izuki yang menawan itu berkedip dramatis, tangannya terkulai lemah saat menemukan sebuah buku yang terpajang di rak _best seller books_. Durian jatuh!

"_The Anthology of Puns: Gombal Edition. _Waah! Yang ini pasti keluaran paling baru dan laku!" serunya antusias. Tangannya yang tadi lumpuh oleh pesona sang buku kini bergerak gregetan, menggapai _body _buku yang bohai, dilapisi plastik kinclong. Masih utuh.

Belum sempat menggapai asa, air liur Izuki sudah menetes ke lantai duluan. Buku yang tersisa satu-satunya di rak _best seller _itu sudah tandas keperawanannya di tangan orang. Remaja berwajah unyu itu histeris, frustasi.

"Punya gue!" teriaknya lebay. Izuki mengejar sang pemilik tangan dan—

'_Tap'_

—dan tangan mereka bersentuhan.

_The eagle eyed man hasn't recognized whose hand is that. _Kelopak mata indah Izuki kembali berkedip-kedip, dan akhirnya memilih untuk mendongak ke atas daripada memerhatikan selangkangan orang.

"T-Takao?!" serunya kaget sekaligus tak menyangka bisa bertemu sesama _point guard _dari tim Shuutoku.

Yang dipanggil mengerjap sepersekian detik, kemudian mematri cengiran secerah surya dan selebar usus dua belas jari, namun tak sepanjang tubuh cacing _Taenia solium_.

"IZUKI-_SENPAI_! DEMI APAAA!"

Takao menjerit alay. Keduanya sudah lupa diri pada buku gombal yang dicampakkan begitu saja dengan hinanya. Untung etalase sedang sepi-sepinya—karena baik Izuki maupun Takao bisa melihat ke segala ruang—, kalau tidak ya pasti malu. Pasalnya dua lelaki yang nyaris seperti anak kembar ini adalah tipe _ikemen _memalukan.

Izuki Shun tahu persis siapa Takao Kazunari. Sangat kenal. Sering bertemu, _especially _kalau sedang 'tawuran' antara tim Seirin sama tim Shuutoku di gor. Takao yang hobi _marking _Kuroko dan mencuri bola darinya, dengan gaya maling daleman yang sudah terlatih dan pro. Takao yang tengil bukan main kalau sudah turun ke lapangan. Takao yang kemampuan matanya lebih hebat darinya. Takao yang katanya 11 : 12 dengannya. Takao yang berzodiak sama dengannya.

Takao itu musuh timnya, rivalnya. Tapi kenapa bisa seakrab ini?

"Kamu ngapain ke sini, Takao? Kok ngincer buku gombalan? Kamu gak latihan sama tim kamu? Kok nggak ke sini bareng Midorima? Kamu masih _single _emangnya?" cerocos Izuki dengan ekspresi watados, tak menyadari kalimat terakhirnya yang menusuk jantung para jones. Takao nyeri dada.

Laki-laki yang dijuluki tukang ojek langganan Midorima itu menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal.

"Isi waktu luang aja sih, _senpai_. Kebetulan aku suka baca buku beginian," jelasnya sambil nunjukin buku yang tadi sempat tak ter-_notice_. Izuki manggut-manggut. "Tapi kalau Izuki-_senpai _mau ya ambil aja, aku masih bisa beli ginian di toko kelontongnya Shin-_chan_," Takao melanjutkan.

Buku bersampul pink norak dan bergambar _cupid _berkoteka yang memegang tombak itu terjulur di hadapan Izuki. Yang bersangkutan cuma bisa menelan air liur. Bingung antara harus mengambilnya atau harus mengalah demi adik kelas. Sejujurnya dia malu karena sikap lapang dada dan kedewasaan Takao. Sebagai _senpai_, dia merasa gagal.

Ngomong-ngomong soal _senpai _…

"Takao, kamu gak biasa deh manggil orang pake suffiks _senpai_. Senior Shuutoku aja kamu panggil pakek _san_?"

"Oh, itu …"

_Krik_

Izuki jadi penasaran.

"…"

"…"

"Khusus buat Izuki-_senpai _aja deh. Habis aku seneng banget kalau liat _senpai_, apalagi pas lagi main. Izuki-_senpai _kece banget tau gak, imut-imut gimanaaa gitu ya,"

_Homo detected._

Izuki mendengus menahan tawanya, sekaligus terharu. Fokusnya sudah terlanjur buyar gara-gara disanjung Takao. Jarang sekali ada orang yang (sudi) memujinya terang-terangan seperti itu.

Demi Carolus Linnaeus yang sudah menciptakan sistem _binomial nomenklatur_, dia baru tahu kalau Takao adalah satu dari anggota famili Hominidae yang sangat ramah padanya di luar pertandingan. Manusia zaman sekarang memang hobi menghina, padahal sama-sama ordo primata, kingdom animalia! Tapi Takao tidak, dia adalah spesies _Homo sapiens _paling _friendly _yang pernah Izuki temukan.

"Haha bisa aja deh kamu," respon sang pemuda bersurai hitam itu dengan pipi yang bersemu tipis. Dia tak bisa menahan senyum tipis yang tersungging di wajah saking ge-er-nya.

Takao cekikikan nista.

"_Pinky swear kitty swear banana cherry strawberry swear well to the well well weeelll, _ini serius, _senpai_! Aku baru nemu lho orang yang punya mata yang sama kayak aku," goda si anak adam berponi belah tengah itu. Dia menggenggam tangan _senpai _idamannya SKSD, lalu menautkan jemari mereka persis seperti sepasang kekasih. Najis, Takao. Najis.

_Blushh_

Izuki semakin merona. Dia tak merasa terganggu dengan kelakuan sok kenal sok dekatnya Takao, malah merasa nyaman karena ada yang menemaninya di toko buku. Tapi masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Takao, kamu gak ada hubungan apa-apa sama Midorima? _Somehow _aku jadi gak enak," lirih laki-laki oriental berkulit putih tersebut.

Takao Kazunari tertawa renyah sambil mengibas satu tangannya yang menganggur. "Ahahhaha nggak ada kok, aku sama dia mungkin cuma sebatas—"

"—tukang ojek dan penumpangnya?"

"IH IZUKI-_SENPAI _JUHUT BANGET GHELAA!"

"…"

(Pesan moral satu: 'jodoh' itu punya _kemiripan _dengan kita.)

Sebenarnya Izuki tak mempermasalahkan tabiat alay adik kelasnya yang sangat memalukan, apalagi mereka sedang ada di muka umum. Sekali lagi, beruntung sekali area yang mereka pijak sekarang terbilang sepi.

"Jadi … gimana, _senpai_?"

Takao kembali memecah hening yang sempat singgah di antara mereka. Laki-laki mungil di sebelahnya terhentak pelan, lalu mengerlingkan matanya ke arah buku gombal di tangan sang Rajawali Shuutoku.

Takao menyadari hasrat dan nafsu kakak kelasnya.

"_Senpai _keukeuh pengen beli ini?" tanyanya sambil menjulurkan buku antologi permainan kata edisi gombal tersebut. "Kalau mau, aku bisa bayarin buat _senpai _kok. Anggap aja hadiah—"

Iris mata Izuki melebar.

"Hah? Beneran? Hadiah? Hadiah apaan? Demiyaji, Takao kamu kok baik banget hari ini sama aku?" responnya dengan binar ceria. Izuki terharu, dia menyusut air mata dan ingus yang hendak keluar.

Sang _basketball player _asal SMA Shuutoku di sebelahnya memamerkan cengiran khas. Satu anggukan kepalanya membuat hati Izuki melayang dan senang bukan kepalang.

"Beneran! Sekaligus hadiah buat _anniv _pertama kita,"

'_KRIK'_

"… hah …?"

Sekujur tubuh Izuki Shun membeku seketika. Dia bergeming dengan posisi teroris yang baru kepergok mencuri jemuran. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan wajahnya memerah padam. "Ma-maksudnya gimana sih, Takao?" tanyanya butuh kepastian.

Yang ditanya masih memasang senyum menawan.

"Sepuluh tambah lima sama dengan lima belas. Sekarang tanggal lima belas. Aku mau kita jadian," tutur sang adam beriris abu-abu kebiruan itu, memperjelas maksud yang baru saja dikemukakan. "Aku udah lama naruh perasaan sama _senpai _sejak pertemuan pertama kita dulu,"—dia melanjutkan.

Anggota spesies _Homo sapiens _di depannya gelagapan dengan wajah semerah kulit krustasea yang baru diangkat dari penggorengan. Izuki tak bisa merespon apa-apa karena pikirannya terlampau kosong melompong. Demi apa Takao menembaknya? Demi apa? Demi apaa?

Belum sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata apa pun, sang tukang ojek langganan Midorima Shintaro itu menarik tubuh Izuki yang lebih mungil dua senti ke dalam rengkuhnya. Lelaki itu memeluk _senpai _idamannya erat-erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskan.

"Aku harap ini saat yang tepat buat nembak Izuki-_senpai_. Aku suka _senpai_!"

"T-T-Takao pliiss!"

Risih dengan pelukan erat Takao? Tidak. Toh tidak ada orang yang melihat adegan BL mereka, sekali lagi.

Badan Izuki masih gemetaran, tak percaya kalau ternyata hari ini adalah hari ajaibnya seumur hidup. _'Takao wangi bedak bayi …' _batinnya _nervous, __salah tingkah_. Bingung menjawab? Iya. Banget.

"Takao, aku—"

"Kalau _senpai _malu ngejawab lewat mulut, jawab lewat gestur aja. Aku serius," bisik Takao di telinga Izuki. Pemuda kelas 2 SMA di pelukannya merinding geli. "Bales pelukanku kalau _senpai _nge-iya-in. Kalau _senpai _nolak, ya gak usah bales apa-ap—"

'_GREP'_

Kalimat Kazunari terpotong dengan gerakan cepat Shun. Matanya yang setajam mata Rajawali terbelalak. Izuki membalas pelukannya, tiada keraguan yang tersemat di sana.

"Izuki_-senpai—_"

"Aku sekolah di SMA anti galau," Izuki membalas bisikan doi. "Seirin. _Seirin_ berjalannya waktu aku bakal terima tombak cintamu," lanjutnya mengakhiri, dengan lawakan ter_gaje _yang pertama kali diberikan pada sang Rajawali.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"—dan Takao ngakak sinting, tulus, ikhlas, ridho. Bukan tawa hina yang dibuat-buat maupun sarkasme.

Izuki kembali menangis haru karena (akhirnya) ada juga orang yang tertawa akan permainan katanya.

.

.

.

Selamat tanggal 15, Izuki Shun!

.

.

.

Satu bulan, hubungan _backstreet _antara Izuki Shun dan Takao Kazunari terjalin.

Belum ada pihak manapun yang tahu, entah itu pihak tim Seirin maupun tim Shuutoku sendiri. Mereka berdua lebih senang mengumbar jalinan cinta secara internal, cukup berdua, melalui sms dan telepon. Tak perlu mengumumkan kelengseran masa jomblo Izuki dan Takao di depan umum maupun lewat sosmed. _Kampung bingidh keless._

Izuki berjalan loyo menuju panggung istirahat di _gymnasium _sekolahnya. Lensa abu-abunya bergerak ke sana kemari, memerhatikan permainan sekaligus latihan rutin tim basketnya, dipadu dengan si pelatih manis bersurai coklat.

Di tengah kesibukannya mengobservasi, ponsel miliknya berdering nyaring, namun tak sempat memberhentikan aktivitas para pemain lainnya. Izuki membuka ponsel flipnya tersebut, lupa mematikan _speaker _aktif bervolume tinggi. Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat seseorang dari seberang telepon sana berteriak cempreng, membuat segala kegiatan pemain Seirin mati total dengan tubuh mengeras bagai karang di pesisir pantai.

_"Sepuluh tambah lima sama dengan lima belas. Happy anniv sebulanan ya __senpie sayang~"_—dan nyaris semua pemain tim Seirin tersedak biji cabe saat mendengar suara Takao dari ponsel Izuki.

"IZUKI/IZUKI-_SENPAAAI_, DEMI APAAAA?!"

Seluruh anggota spesies _Homo sapiens _di sana berteriak lantang penuh kealayan. Izuki, mau tak mau, menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

**Fin**

* * *

ALHAMDULILLAH SELESAI DENGAN NISTANYA, DENGAN DURJANANYA, DENGAN GILANYA DENGAN GARINGNYA ASDFGHJKL

Jadi gini, kemarin itu saya fangirlingan abis-abisan di twitter soal TakaIzuTaka. ASDFGHJKL plis baru nyadar kalau dua orang ini MIRIP BANGET! zodiak sama, mata sama, wajah nyaris sama, asdfghsghgdh nomor punggung! Iya, tanggal jadian mereka (15) di fic ini itu saya ambil dari nomor punggung! XD saya ngerasa ada kecocokan di antara mereka. Satu, Takao itu usil bukan main, orang sunda bilang _ngahajakeun _atau _ngeleyed _XD dua, Izuki itu lawaq! Dua-duanya ikemen gagal /shot/ tapi tetep ganteng kan?

Oke, ini cuma ramblingan gaje aja 8'D saya sekadar lepas diri dari diksi berat ke diksi ringan, sekaligus hiburan kecil untuk siapapun yang akan menghadapi UN :') (psst tenang, saya masih tetep ship MidoTaka kok XD)

Siip semoga suka :3

Jangan lupa feedback, yo :'

_=pindanglicious_


End file.
